


Destiny

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina, mentions of touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s that one boy in the coffee shop that is always looking at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Hinami sits in her regular spot, outside the Anteiku Cafe, quietly reading her new favorite book. The wind blooms, the brown strands of hair that were being held by a flower clip, slipping off and adorning her face. 

She comes after school everyday, enjoying whatever time she has to relax and reads out there, enjoying the sound of the cheerful squeaks from children, loud laughter from the adults, and peaking around the corner as the white haired boy and the purple haired girl - working in the coffee shop - got together.

Hinami sounds like a stalker, but she rather stay outside than go home to her tiny apartment, where there would be no one but herself in there. Her parents were killed in an accident, when she was about six years old - she still remembers each and every scenario, the blood, the sound of police officers and ambulance - it just makes her shiver and cringe.

She's doesn't really remember those memories - but when she does, it effects her greatly. So, she whenever that happened, she goes to the coffee shop and relaxes.

Or at least she used.

These a days, Hinami's notice the usually customer that sits inside the cafe - wild blue hair and eyes, wearing a black shirt, denim jeans, and boots, not to mention - extremely handsome. She's seen him before in her school, always in a corner, playing with his phone. She's always wants to talk with, but is guessing that she's too shy to walk up to him and attempt to make a conversation.

Hinami's attracted to him, and knows for a fact that he is as well.

The blue haired boy, that sits across from her table, doesn't seem to plan on stop staring at her, but Hinami tries to pretend she doesn't notice and continues to read her book - when in reality, she cares a lot and wants to look up, and meet with those gleaming blue eyes.

Hinami never dares to look at him though, maybe steal a few glances and stares, but that's all - she's too shy and soft-spoken, and in all honesty, the boy didn't seem to like those type.

That being said, she's not sure what was running through her mind today, when she closes her book and wastes a good amount of time just looking at him - enjoying the view of him. His hands running through his hair, while reading a magazine and a cup of coffee in his table.

And then suddenly, he decides to look her way and their eyes meet, for the first time.

Hinami jumps back slightly and she wants to turn around, but she isn't sure why she isn't doing so - she stays frozen an while Hinami is acting nervous, he seems totally cool about it and lifts his hand, gesturing her to come inside.

And she finds herself getting up from her seat, walking inside the warm cafe, and towards the boy - expression calm, and smile up. 

"Hey there."

"Hey." Hinami says, a light blush dusts her face, as she takes her seat.

The boy tilts his head slightly and the corner of his mouth tugs upwards into a smile, "Blushing doesn't suit you - I've noticed you staring at me."

"Yeah, I've noticed you do the same as well." she shoots back, and he replies with a sexy smile, causing Hinami to look away shyly, butterflies to rise inside her stomach and for her to twiddle with her fingers nervous.

No, she can't start acting this way right now - that the last thing Hinami wants to do. She gathers up her courage and clears her throat, looks back up and flashes her own 'innocent' smile, and says, "I'm guessing that makes us equal then."

"If it makes you happy, then okay." he says smugly, reaches for his cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Name would be appreciated."

"Fueguchi Hinami." she replies. "And your's would be?"

"Ayato Kirishima." he murmurs, leaning onto his right hand, blue bangs falling onto his eyes. "You look familiar."

"We go to the same school," Hinami says, in a matter-of-fact voice, "I've seen you a few times."

"You sound like a stalker."

"Not necessarily." Her innocent smile grows slightly.

There's a pause between the two, just them looking at each other, eyes speaking for them. His look is strong, hard to handle - she feels heat rising to her face, and begins to twiddle with her fingers nervously.

And after two or three minutes, Hinami's the first one to break the eye contact between them. She couldn't handle the heat - especially for someone like him- so attractive, so arrogant.

She hears him let out a deep, small laugh, and then afterwards he says, "You're interesting."

"T-thanks, I guess." Hinami says, scratching her head. "You are, as well." She doesn't know what else to say, so she decides that it's for today. She's already done her monthly socializing with someone and thinks it's enough to last her quiet a while. "Well, I should get going now."

As Hinami gets up, Ayato catches a hold of her hand, soft at first and then with a bit of force. It's the first time a male holds her hand, so it's a bit weird to her and sort of embarrassing. "Why so suddenly?"

"I got to study for the test that's coming up this Friday." Hinami replies, and from the corner of her eyes, she can see him giving her a strange look - one that says that he doesn't believe her. Then again, who would? The test is about three days away, and she's already panicking when Hinami was probably smartest one in most of her classes. "Look, I'm not too good at this-"

"Which test?" Ayato questions, eyes narrowing.

"A-ano, Biology..."

"What the hell?"

"You were sleeping when they announced it, earlier today."

Oh, how Hinami itched to grab her phone and take a photo of his completely devastated and enraged face.

"Shit, that means I didn't take down notes!"

Hinami hides her laughter, with a fake cough - one which Ayato catches quickly and glares at her murderously, but she doesn't stop, only giving him a wide grin. "I'll make a study guide for you, and give it you. Think it's possible to meet here later on?"

"Too much of a pain." Ayato says, lazily getting up from his seat. "I can give you my address and perhaps you can drop it off."

Her face flushes a light shade of pink, but she nods her head in agreement, heart fluttering and stomach churning. They barely met each other, and already exchanging addresses. She's not sure whether it's destiny or just plain luck. "S-sure, alright then."

He hands her a piece of paper, with his address and not to mention, his phone number, scribbled on it. "See you then."

"Yeah, same to you." Hinami murmurs, grabbing the paper and stuffing it inside her purse. She avoids all eye contact and makes her way out of the coffee shop, and out to the streets, walking at first and then picking up pace.

She would've gave him one last glance if her face wasn't so red.

The first thing Hinami thinks of when she arrives home is Ayato and the study guide. She throws her stuff on the ground carelessly and immediately starts to work on his study guide - drawing each diagram carefully, with all the details, whether small or not; and writing in her neatest font.

.

.

.  
It takes Hinami about four hours to complete everything, that by the time she's finished, she's too lazy to get up and ends sleeping on top of the table.

.

.

.

She doesn't go to sleep thinking about bad memories, but about Ayato instead.


End file.
